marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Octopus Mega Morph
DOCTOR OCTOPUS MEGA MORPH Doctor Octopus's robot turns into the Octo-copter a vehicle resembling a helicopter. Affiliations Solo 3D10, Buddy 3D6, Team 3D8 Distinctions Built to Commit Giant Crime, Imprinted on Doctor Octopus, Master Planner Power Sets STOLEN MEGA MORPH Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Strength D12, Morphing D8, Sensors D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Super-heavy Plating D10 SFX: Battered, but not Broken. Step back Super-heavy Plating to ignore physical stress from an attack. Recover during a transition scene. SFX: Imprint Pilot. Spend a die from the doom pool to power up Mega Morph for the duration of the scene. Mega Morph gains the affiliation dice and specialties of it’s currently imprinted pilot. Physical Stress taken by Mega Morph may be shifted to mental stress for the pilot at no cost. SFX: Octo-copter Configuration. Shut down Enhanced Speed power to step up Subsonic Flight by +1. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Sealed System. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by airborne toxins or chemicals, extreme temperature, pressure, radiation, or lack of breathable air. Limit: Gigantic Robot. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit in narrow spaces, and other problems. Turn a Stak Tech Mega Morph power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Limit: Mega Morph Power Drain Shut Down all other power sets when activating Mega Morph. Shut down Mega Morph to recover power sets. Limit: Large-Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to this character or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. Mega Morph only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: System Failure. Shut down a Stark Tech Mega Morph power to gain step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. WEAPONS PLATFORM Missiles D8, Stretching D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Grapple. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when inflicting a grapple-related complication on a target. SFX: Multiple Arms. Against a single target, step up or double Weapon. Remove the highest rolling die and add use three dice for your total. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Weapons Platform power to your pool. Step back each Artificial Arms die in your pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Protective. When reacting to a physical attack against Doctor Octopus Mega Morph, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Weapons Platform power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Specialties as imprinted pilot Category:Items Category:Vehicle Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Mega Morph Category:Battlesuits